The Millionaire
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Saga "Los Malfoy". Poderosos, ricos... y con muchos secretos. Hacía diez años Lily Potter se había entregado, en cuerpo y alma, a un hombre que le había prometido amor eterno. Pero cuando el sol de verano perdió fuerza, Scorpius Malfoy desapareció y ella quedó allí para criar a su hija ella sola... y en secreto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola hola! Bueno, he llegado con una nueva historia. Es una especie de "saga" de la familia Malfoy. El primero sera un Scorpius/Lily pero iré cambiando los personajes. **_

_**Espero que les guste y esta(la historia completa) sera la primera parte de las, hasta el momento escritas, cinco existentes.**_

_**Saludos, B.**_

* * *

Conoce a los Malfoy, una familia que comparte un legado de riqueza, influencia y poder. Cuando se unan para enfrentarse a un enemigo desconocido, comenzarán a descubrirse los más impactantes secretos de la familia... y nacerán nuevos y apasionados romances.

_Narcissa Malfoy:_ La poderosa matriarca del clan, a la que todos han dado por muerta, en realidad se dedica, junto a un misterioso desconocido, a urdir planes amorosos para la vida de sus hijos y nietos.

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ Mujeriego y millonario. ¿Podrá este empedernido urbanista convertirse en administrador de las tierras familiares, rectificar los errores del pasado y emprender un futuro junto a la mujer a la que nunca ha podido olvidar y a la hija cuya existencia desconocía?

_Lillianne Potter:_ ¿Podrá perdonar alguna vez a Scorpius por haberle destrozado el corazón casándose con otra mujer? ¿Y será él capaz de perdonarle que haya mantenido en secreto la existencia de una hija durante nueve años?

_Cassandra Malfoy:_ Prima de Scorpius y la más importante modelo publicitaria de Malfoy Cosmetics. Los hombres solo la quieren por su dinero y por su cuerpo. Su belleza es una bendición... ¿o será una maldición, quizá?

**_ECOS DE SOCIEDAD _**

_Por Rita Skeeter_

¡Los rumores son ciertos! La multimillonaria Narcissa Malfoy, presidente de Malfoy Cosmetics, ha muerto en un trágico accidente. Fuentes de toda confianza me han informado de que Andromeda, la hija de Narcissa, sospecha que se trata de un crimen y ha contrata do a un detective privado para que se encargue de investigarlo.

Los amigos más cerca nos dicen que la familia estaba destrozada el día de la lectura del testamento. Al parecer, además de sus considerables bienes, ha dejado a sus familiares motivos más que suficientes para que no la olviden. Su nieto Scorpius, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, ha heredado sus tierras en su total extensión. ¡Así que arriba solteras! Porque tiene la obligación de quedarse en la propiedad de la ciudad durante seis meses, ¡sí, seis meses!, para poder heredarlo. Me intriga y asombra esta condición. Pero como todo el mundo sabe, Narcissa siempre se guardaba algún _as_ en la manga.

¿Qué impacto tendrá la muerte de Narcissa en el enorme imperio de los Malfoy? Y si alguien está intentando deshacerse de los herederos? ¿Quién será el próximo de la lista?

Condado de Wiltshire. Junio.

¡Riiiing!

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la jornada para los alumnos de la escuela elemental de Springs, Wiltshire. En cuestión de minutos, las risas, las conversaciones y las mochilas cargadas de libros comenzaron a extenderse por el enorme edificio de ladrillo. Dos banderas, una del Reino Unido y otra del condado de Wilthshire, ondeaban a la entrada del colegio. Los autobuses esperaban en el aparcamiento, arrojando un humo azulado por los tubos de escape.

Desde una camioneta aparcada en la acera de enfrente, un forastero observaba ansioso por la ventanilla. Tenía la mirada fija en la caravana de camionetas y coches que ocupaban el asfalto, mientras los padres esperaban para recoger a sus preciadas cargas.

—Vamos, vamos —musitó.

Seguramente podría echar un vistazo a la niña que buscaba, aquella en cuyos frágiles hombros descansaban las esperanzas de su socia.

¿Pero qué ocurriría si ya no iba a esa escuela? ¿O si su madre y ella se habían trasladado a otro lugar? Cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el volante. Maldita fuera. Hacía un calor terrible, a pesar de que había aparcado a la sombra de un roble.

Abrió la ventanilla unos centímetros y una bocanada de aire caliente y polvoriento se filtró por la ventanilla. Un perro ladró, crispándole los nervios, pero continuó esperando. Había prometido ver personalmente a esa niña.

De pronto, salió del colegio una criatura rubia de larga melena, sonrisa radiante y, su mayor característica, un ojo entre gris azul zafiro y el otro de un gris verdoso. Sus largas piernas y los dientes, un poco grandes para su rostro, la convertían en una de esas niñas que florecían con la edad; era una niña bonita cuyo rostro anunciaba una rara belleza. Isla, la única hija de Lillianne Potter, madre soltera.

Disfrutó de un instante de alivio mientras observaba a la niña y al resto de los alumnos de cuarto grado reunirse con los otros niños que subían ya en los autobuses o buscaban en el aparcamiento a sus padres.

Isla, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, charlaba con otra niña más bajita que ella. Tenía el pelo rubio ondeado y el rostro blanco, sin ser como la leche. Entrecerraba sus ojos, mientras buscaba la camioneta de su madre. Al verla, se despidió con la mano de un par de amigas y corrió hacia ella.

Trepó a la cabina y comenzó a hablar emocionada con su madre. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era el último día de colegio. Había muchas cosas que contar, y muchos planes que hacer para el verano, supuso él. Poco sabía ella que sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar, de acuerdo con las previsiones de su socia.

Lillianne escuchaba a su hija mientras seguía a los coches y camionetas que abandonaban el aparcamiento.

Cuando pasaron delante de la furgoneta, el forastero volvió la cabeza para que no pudieran reconocerlo. Estaba arriesgándose mucho al acercarse al colegio a plena luz del día. Siempre había alguna posibilidad de que alguien se fijara en un hombre que no pertenecía a la pequeña comunidad. Pero era necesario correr aquel riesgo para que funcionara la primera parte del plan.

Y, pasara lo que pasara, aquel plan iba a funcionar. Muchas vidas dependían de ello. Vidas importantes, ademas. Las vidas de la familia Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo propiamente dicho.**

**Espero que os guste.**

** Serena_Princesita_Hale espero que este nuevo capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas.**

* * *

No había cambiado nada.

Aquella idea golpeó a Scorpius Malfoy en las entrañas, despertando recuerdos durante mucho tiempo olvidados. Levantó el pie del freno luego de aparcar su Rolls en el estacionamiento de los clásicos que coleccionaban sus abuelos. El parabrisas estaba plagado de insectos y el interior, bajo el sol, era un auténtico horno.

Lillianne Potter. La adolescente a la que había dejado muchos años atrás se había convertido en una mujer. Diablos, ¿quién habría pensado que iba a ser la primera persona con la que se iba a encontrar en Wilthshire? Así que su suerte no había cambiado.

—Maldita sea, Cissy —gruñó para sí, como si su batalladora abuela, la mujer que había conseguido hacerlo volver a aquella finca, pudiera oírlo, a pesar de que estaba muerta.

Al pensar en ello le temblaron las rodillas.

Las desgastadas ruedas de la camioneta giraron y se detuvieron bruscamente.

—Que el cielo me ayude.

En uno de esos fogonazos de la memoria, vio a Lillianne tal como la había tenido mucho tiempo atrás, tumbada sobre un campo de flores silvestres, con la melena castaña rojiza enmarcando su rostro. Salvo en los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo, tenía la piel dorada por el sol. Y él había besado cada centímetro, amándola con el salvaje abandono de la juventud, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia el futuro.

No había vuelto a verla desde hacía diez años. Aun así, sus entrañas se tensaban al pensar en ella y la temperatura se elevaba de tal manera que podría levantar la pintura del auto y agostar la hierba que crepitaba bajo las ruedas mientras él aparcaba.

Ella no miró en su dirección. Estaba concentrada en el caballo de aspecto testarudo que estaba al otro extremo de la soga que sostenía con firmeza entre las manos. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había llegado. El caballo y Lillianne permanecían mirándose a los ojos, como en un duelo, con todos los músculos en tensión.

Lily no iba a retroceder ni un solo centímetro. Tan testaruda como siempre, decidió Scorpius.

—Ya me has oído, miserable y carísimo pedazo de carne de caballo —gruñó, sin apenas mover los labios—.Vas a... —se interrumpió bruscamente y perdió toda concentración al ver la sombra de Scorpius extendiéndose hasta el inicio de sus botas. Miró en su dirección, gimió y aflojó la tensión de la soga—. ¿Scorp?

Al advertir su ventaja, el caballo giró la cabeza y consiguió arrancarle las riendas de la mano. Con un relincho triunfal, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras.

—Eh, espera... —pero el caballo ya se había alejado hasta el final del corral.

—Magnífico. Sencillamente magnífico. Ahora mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas perdido el control del caballo —así que Lily continuaba teniendo una lengua tan afilada como siempre. En realidad, ya se lo imaginaba.

—Claro que sí —colocándose en contra del sol, lo miró—. Así que el nieto pródigo ha vuelto. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has perdido el Ferrari en una partida de póquer? ¿O te has confundido de camino cuando te dirigías hacia Europa?

—Algo así.

—¿Sabes? Eres la última persona a la que esperaba volver a ver en mi vida —tenía sus marcados pómulos sonrojados por el calor.

—Supongo que no te has enterado.

—¿Que no me he enterado de qué?

Scorpius sintió una ligera satisfacción al saber que era él el que iba a darle la noticia.

—Lo creas o no, yo soy el único propietario de las fincas Malfoy.

—¿Tú? —lo miró a los ojos, como si pensara que estaba mintiendo para obtener alguna ventaja—. ¿Qué? ¿Solo tú? ¿Y nadie más?

¿Había una nota de desaprobación en su voz?

—De todo, sí, ¿no lo sabías?

Lillianne palideció.

—Yo... sabía que alguno de los hijos o los nietos de Narcissa probablemente terminaría heredando las tierras, pero... jamás pensé... Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tú?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Ahora eres un hombre de ciudad, ¿verdad? —levantó ligeramente la barbilla, como si estuviera desafiándolo—. Hacía años que no ponías un pie en este lugar.

—Aproximadamente diez.

La vio desviar la mirada, como si ella tampoco quisiera pensar en el último verano que habían compartido. Parecía haber pasado toda una vida desde entonces, aunque todavía se le aceleraba ligeramente el pulso al verla. Pero eso tendría que cambiar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño como si le resultara imposible creerlo.

—Durante una temporada. Digamos que mi parte de la herencia tenía una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Narcissa me dejó todo, bueno, casi todo, con la condición de que viva durante seis meses aquí antes de venderlo.

¡Seis meses! ¿Scorpius iba a ser su vecino durante medio año? A Lily le temblaron ligeramente las rodillas.

—Pero en realidad no piensas quedarte ¿no? —le dijo, sintiendo cómo el pánico crecía en sus entrañas.

—No creo que me quede otra opción.

Durante años, Lillianne había vivido con la esperanza de volver a verlo para poder decirle lo canalla que era. Pero no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, tan inesperadamente, cuando no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Entonces pasarás aquí la Navidad? —le preguntó, sintiéndose como si acabaran de noquearla.

—Ese es el plan.

Él tenía un aspecto tan insolente, tan condenadamente citadino con aquellos vaqueros planchados, las botas relucientes y el gorro sin una mota de polvo... No había lugar para él allí.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué podía hacer? Intentando recuperar la compostura y pensar con claridad, estalló:

—Pero, pero... ¿qué ha pasado con Jonh?

Jonh era el único de los nietos de Narcissa Malfoy que podía tener algún interés en esa finca en particular. En realidad Jonh McClure no era un pariente biológico, sino el hermanastro de Scorpius. Pero a Narcissa nunca había parecido importarle.

—Jonh ha heredado un caballo —Scorpius desvió la mirada hacia el semental, que lo estaba observando a su vez y tuvo además la osadía de relincharle—. El Fuego de los Malfoy.

—Es Joker.

—¿Qué?

Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia el semental.

—Es ese. Lo han llamado así desde que era un potro. Siempre ha estado metiéndose en problemas, y como tiene esas manchas tan raras —señaló las llamativas manchas que cubrían el rostro del animal—parece sentarle bien.

—¿Y tú cómo lo llamas?

—Pues hoy, por ejemplo, lo he llamado demonio, para empezar. Los otros nombres no puedo repetirlos delante de nadie —resopló para apartar un mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro y río, con aquella risa rica y profunda como el primer trueno de una tormenta de primavera.

¿Por qué no habría envejecido para peor? ¿Por qué tendría que continuar siendo guapo y delgado? ¿Y por qué habría desaparecido de su rostro todo rastro de infantilismo? ¿Dónde estaba la curva de su barriga? ¿O sus canas? ¿O la redondez de líneas de un hombre rico que no necesitaba mover un dedo para ganarse la vida, más que sacar cuentitas en una calculadora? Por el contrario, Scorpius disfrutaba de un físico atlético, fibroso, de caderas y cintura estrecha y hombros anchos. De hecho, el paso del tiempo parecía haberlo favorecido de una forma extraordinaria.

—No conocí a ningún caballo al que no fueras capaz de domar.

—Joker podría ser el primero —contestó Lily, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de aquella conversación—. Creo que este caballo va a acabar conmigo.

—Lo dudo. Por lo que yo recuerdo, siempre te han encantado los desafíos.

—Es curioso. Yo no recuerdo nada parecido.

Al oírla, desapareció de los ojos de él toda sombra de risa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué era lo que te gustaba?

Oh, Dios. Lily sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—Prueba a decírmelo.

—Ya lo hice. Y no funcionó.

Scorpius apretó los labios y su rostro se tornó duro como el granito.

—¿Sabes algo? No tendríamos que empezar de este modo.

—No sé por qué no.

«Oh, Scorpius, si tú supieras...». Los sentimientos la desgarraban de tal manera que apenas podía respirar. La vida era injusta. ¿Por qué Scorpius Malfoy, el único hombre sobre la tierra al que se había prometido despreciar, tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Seguramente iba con frecuencia al gimnasio y se dedicaba a levantar pesas mientras se recreaba mirando a sus compañeras de gimnasio. Siempre había atraído a las mujeres... Ella incluida, se recordó sombría.

Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y trepó hasta el último tablón de la cerca.

—Bueno, pues ya que estás aquí, creo que puedo irme a casa. Había quedado en encargarme de manejar la casa hasta que Narcissa contratara a un nuevo capataz. Después ella...—no podía decir aquella palabra. No podía creer que Narcissa, aquella mujer intrépida y llena de vida, hubiera muerto.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —le preguntó él.

—Murió hace cinco años.

—Oh, lo siento—levantó las manos—. No lo sabía.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—No me sorprende. No estás muy enterado de lo que ha pasado por aquí, ¿verdad? —Aunque sabía que estaba siendo cruel, no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Por qué diablos te habrá dejado Narcissa este rancho cuando has estado evitándolo durante años.

Él apretó la mandíbula, cerró los puños y la taladró con la mirada, como si lo ofendiera que hubiera sido tan directa. Lily se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé —admitió Scorpius.

Lily lo creyó. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él se quitaba el sombrero, mostrando su pelo rubio.

—¿Sabes? Tu abuela me gustaba mucho —dijo Lily, pensando en aquella mujer de fuerte personalidad que dirigía una empresa de cosméticos con mano de hierro, pero era conocida en Springs por su pastel de ruibarbo.

Narcissa había sido una mujer independiente, con muchos talentos, que quería a su familia con locura y había querido dejar su impronta en el mundo, no solo a través de su negocio, sino también en sus hijos y en sus nietos.

—Me cuesta creer que no voy a volver a verla nunca.

—A mí también —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro. Frunció el ceño, como si hablar de la muerte de Kate le resultara demasiado doloroso. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia el semental.

—¿Y qué estás intentando hacer con ese caballo?

—Estaba intentando, y por tu culpa he fracasado, enseñarlo a dejarse guiar. Es el caballo más caro que tenemos y algunos de los rancheros de la zona quieren alquilarlo como semental. El problema es que es muy cabezota y que, al igual que muchos hombres que conozco, no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Odia que lo controlen, se niega a montarse en los remolques y, en general, es insoportable —añadió sonriente. Lily admiraba a Joker por su carácter independiente.

Como si la hubiera oído, el caballo alzó la cabeza y dejó escapar un relincho mientras una yegua, una potra de patas largas y flacuchas, se acercaba a apacentar a su zona.

—Parece que le gustan las damas —comentó Lily.

—Un error.

Lily fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Scorpius apretó ligeramente la barbilla.

—Mira, Lily. Sé que...

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió rápidamente—. Esas historias pertenecen al pasado. No hablemos de eso ahora.

Pero iba a tener que hacerlo y lo sabía. No podía ignorar el pesado. Y, estando él en Wiltshire, estaba más que obligada a decirle la verdad. Su conciencia era más dolorosa que una tortícolis. Sí, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él. Pero todavía no.

—De momento, ocupémonos del caballo —abandonó la cerca para meterse de nuevo en el corral y el la siguió.

Lily se acercó a Joker hablándole con dulzura, pero él reaccionó como lo hacía siempre: corriendo hacia el otro extremo del corral. Lily, al borde de un ataque de nervios, se acercó de nuevo al caballo y, para su sorpresa, cuando arrojó las riendas sobre él, Joker se rindió y permitió que lo llevara de vuelta a los establos.

Para su consternación, Scorpius no se separó en ningún momento de su lado. Como si estuviera fascinado por el control que ejercía sobre el animal, la siguió a los establos y observó atentamente aquel viejo edificio que, gracias a su abuela, en aquel momento era suyo.

—¿Vives en la casa de tus padres? —le preguntó a Lily, sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a su alrededor.

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas del establo y las motas de polvo danzaban sobre sus rayos.

—Sí.

—¿Sola?

—Con mi hija —respondió Lily, mientras cerraba la puerta del pesebre de Joker.

—No sabía que estuvieras casada.

—No lo estoy.

—Oh.

Probablemente creía que estaba divorciada y, al menos de momento, Lily decidió que era preferible dejar que Scorpius pensara lo que quisiera. Podía llegar a cualquier conclusión que su fértil imaginación conjurara.

Lily estaba acostumbrada a las especulaciones. Ser madre soltera en un pueblo pequeño siempre servía para alimentar toda clase de rumores. Durante años, la gente había hecho todo tipo de suposiciones sobre ella. Suposiciones que Lily jamás se había molestado en corregir.

—Mi madre se fue a vivir al pueblo cuando mi padre murió, pero Isla y yo...

—¿Isla es tu hija?

Sam asintió, temiendo estar delatándose.

—Nosotras preferimos quedarnos aquí. Yo crecí en el campo y pensé que también ella debería hacerlo.

—¿Y su padre qué piensa?

Un rugido, similar al del viento atravesando las montañas en medio de la tormenta, atronó su cerebro, provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—Su padre... —repitió—. Digamos que él... está fuera de escena —llamándose a sí misma cobarde, agarró un cepillo para cepillar a Joker.

—Debe ser muy duro.

«Si tú supieras», pensó Lily, pero se limitó a contestar:

—Nos las arreglamos perfectamente —y continuó trabajando, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío empapaba su espalda.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes. No volvería a tener nunca una oportunidad como aquella. Por al amor de Dios, Scorpius tenía a derecho a saber que tenía una hija, a saber que era el padre de Isla.

—No pretendía insinuar...

—No te preocupes por eso —lo interrumpió y se colocó al otro lado de Joker, levantando una nube de polvo de los cuartos traseros del animal.

Cepillaba al equino con fervor, con la mente corriéndole a toda velocidad y la boca tan seca como el mismísimo desierto. Esa actividad la ayudaba a despejarse.

—Si no tienes cuidado, vas a quitarle las manchas blancas.

Lily fue entonces consciente de la fuerza con la que lo estaba cepillando. Incluso Joker, que jamás se distraía cuando estaba comiendo, había vuelto el cuello para mirarla.

—Lo siento —musitó Lily, y se guardó el cepillo en el bolsillo.

Él la estaba poniendo nerviosa y el tema de la falta de padre de Isla siempre era delicado. Aquel día, en medio de la oscuridad y el calor del establo, al lado del hombre que la había dejado embarazada y después la había abandonado, Lily se sentía atrapada. Se volvió hacia la puerta del pesebre e intentó ignorar la forma en la que Scorpius estaba sentado; como si tuviera diez años menos, se había colocado sobre el último tablon de la puerta, clavando sobre ella una mirada penetrante y llena de oscuras promesas. Pero aquello era una locura, se dijo Lily. Aquellos sentimientos habían desaparecido, se habían secado como lo habría hecho el arroyo si hubiera padecido una sequía de diez años.

—Lily—Scorpius se inclinó hacia delante y la agarró del brazo.

Ella reaccionó como si la hubiera quemado. Apartó el brazo, corrió hacia la puerta del establo y la empujó. Un rayo de sol penetró en el oscuro interior, seguido de una ráfaga de aire seco y caliente. Lily continuó corriendo, oyendo tras ella el sonido de los pasos de Scorpius. Sus botas nuevas crujían sobre la grava del aparcamiento, pero no se volvió. No quería arriesgarse a mirarlo a los ojos. No quería arriesgarse a que adivinara lo que estaba sintiendo, las emociones que nacían en su interior con solo mirarlo. Maldita fuera, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

—He estado haciendo el trabajo desde que se fue la antigua jefa de hogar, Rachel Zabinni... pero se marchó hace un par de meses. Se fue a Londres, creo que para estar más cerca de su hijo. Narcissa me pidió que cuidara el rancho y yo acepté hacerlo, pero ahora que has vuelto, ya no vas a necesitarme...

—¡Lily! —en aquella ocasión, consiguió agarrarla de la muñeca con fuerza y la hizo girar a tal velocidad que Lily apenas podía respirar—. Estás divagando, y, por lo que yo recuerdo, eso no es algo muy propio de ti.

—Tú ya no me conoces —replicó, espoleada por un enfado de diez años de antigüedad que acababa de resucitar con todas sus fuerzas—. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí porque así decidiste que fueran las cosas.

—Por el amor de...

Lily apartó la mano con furia.

—Todas las cuentas están en el estudio —señaló hacia la casa y continuó caminando hacia su camioneta—. Creo que tienes que cambiarle el embrague al tractor, hay un comprador de San Antonio interesado en la mayor parte de tu ganado. Tengo además una lista de gente que quiere a Joker como semental. La cosecha de heno de este año ha sido muy prematura y...

—Y tú huyes porque estás asustada.

—¿Qué? —giró para enfrentarse a él, con los brazos en jarras y la furia corriendo por sus venas.

—He dicho que...

—Ya he oído lo que has dicho, pero la verdad es que no me lo podía creer. ¡Por que tú... —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con furia mientras lo señalaba con un dedo—, eres la última persona con derecho a acusar a nadie de huir!

Alzó los brazos y miró hacia el cielo.

—Eres increíble, Scorpius. Increíble —giró sobre los talones, se montó en la camioneta y arrancó violentamente, dejando a Scorpius, a sus relucientes vaqueros y a su camisa de diseño cubiertos de polvo.

—Te pasa algo malo —Isla, sentada al lado de Lily, miraba a su madre con unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre mientras la camioneta entraba en el pueblo.

—¿Algo malo? —Lily sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

El sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte y del asfalto se elevaban olas de calor, distorsionando las fachadas de los edificios de Springs, una ciudad que rendía homenaje a la última parte del siglo diecinueve con su arquitectura.

—Sí, estás muy rara desde que has venido a buscarme —a Isla nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Lily, recordando lo furiosa que había conseguido ponerla Scorpius. Cuando había ido a buscar a Isla a casa de una de sus amigas, estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo que... me he encontrado hoy con un viejo amigo. Ha sido una sorpresa.

—¿Y?

Sí, claro, ¿y?

—Y me duele la cabeza —en eso no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Tu amigo te ha provocado dolor de cabeza? — Isla sacudió la cabeza, como si no terminara de creerse aquella historia—. Pareces enfadada.

—¿Enfadada?

—Sí, sí. Estás igual que el año pasado, cuando te enteraste de que Billy McGrath había invitado a su cumpleaños a todo el mundo menos a mí y a Tommy Wilkins.

A ella le ardió la sangre al recordar aquel incidente.

—Bueno, eso no estuvo nada bien y la madre de Bill lo sabía, por eso... Oh, eso ya es agua pasada —Lily alargó el brazo hacia el salpicadero y agarró las gafas de sol.

El año anterior habría sido capaz de estrangular a Billy y a la estúpida que tenía por madre, que había decidido que había dos niños en una clase de veintiuno que no eran suficientemente buenos para ser invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo. Los dos únicos niños que eran hijos de madres solteras.

—¿Y por qué te ha hecho enfadar tu amigo?

—En realidad él no ha hecho nada. Pero ha aparecido de una forma tan inesperada que me ha asustado — se defendió, y palmeó la cabeza de su hija—. Tengo que parar en el banco y en la oficina de correos, pero después podemos ir a tomar un helado.

El ceño de preocupación de Isla se suavizó.

—¿Qué tal un helado de crema con chocolate?

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó Lily, justo cuando pasaban por delante de la señal que daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados a Springs.

Quizá tuvieran algo que celebrar. No todos los días aparecía por allí el padre de su hija. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo iba a atreverse a decirle que era el padre de Isla? ¿Y qué haría él cuando lo supiera? ¿Se reiría en su cara? ¿La llamaría mentirosa? ¿O vería la verdad con sus propios ojos y decidiría que ya había llegado el momento de comenzar a ser un verdadero padre? Si en algún momento se le ocurría reclamar la custodia compartida, ella no podría luchar contra él. Contra el dinero de la familia Malfoy y todos sus abogados, no tendría una sola oportunidad.

Lily sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Aparcó la camioneta y se obligó a tranquilizarse. No había por qué exagerar. Scorpius solo iba a estar allí durante seis meses e, incluso en el caso de que averiguara que Isla era su hija, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Estaba segura de que reaccionaría de una forma razonable. Claro que sí. ¿Pero Isla? ¿Qué sentiría ella por su padre?

No, Lillianne no podía perder a su hija. No podía perderla por culpa de nadie. Pero menos por la del hombre que la había engendrado.


End file.
